God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: That evening was perfect for the two of them. She belongs to him. And she was glad to be with him. He wants to take their relationship to a whole new level. NxM. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Notes: i thought of writing a one shot before i get busy with school works. i hope you will all like this.**

* * *

**That evening was perfect for the two of them. She belongs to him finally. And she was glad to be with him. He wants to take their relationship to a whole new level.**

* * *

"I'll see you tonight okay???" Natsume asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure. Where will we go anyway?" Mikan replied.

"Somewhere beautiful and perfect. You'll love me even more. I'll pick you up at your condo unit by 8 pm," Natsume said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh. Alright. I'll see you then, I love you Natsume," Mikan said. The couple shared a soft sweet kiss before she went out of his car.

"Bye!" she said and smiled at him.

"I love you too. Take care okay?" Natsume said before he set his car to drive.

"yeah. You too," Mikan replied as she watched his boyfriend of 5 years drive to his work.

* * *

Five year of their relationship, it was not perfect however, their love for each other made it ideal. Their friends were happy for them, having to know they had a rough start during their high school and college days. Those girls who admired him were jealous of her, and guys kept coming trying to get her attention.

Mikan learned ho to make Natsume smile. It was easy; her presence was enough to make him smile, simple as that. Natsume learned never to make her mad. Oh yes, he learned it the hard way. Making a Mikan Sakura mad was dreadful.

* * *

"You sure are happy today. Going out with him?" Hotaru asked. Her girl friends never left her behind, besides having the same work was fun. They were high school friends after all together with Natsume and the other guys.

"I guess, your right Hotaru. Seeing her smiling all day spells the differencem" Anna added.

"Yep. And that blush adds the thrill," Nonoko said. Red hues forming on Mikan's cheeks.

"Guys, stop it," Mikan said, "C'mon, we won't finish the report about the students before times up. So please, may we go on? And getting teased by you guys in this time of the school year is not good."

"Yeah you're actually right. You know what, my students were asked by Ruka to give these roses. When I went up to my class room for home room period, I received these. Its actually sweet," Hotaru said.

"Well, at least, even with a busy schedule he can give surprises," Anna said as she pondered about Yuu's surprise him last night as well Nonoko who reminisces Koko's shocker last night.

Mikan looked at her friends with confusion, "what's the matter now?"

"oh, you won't know about it, you're not married yet," Nonoko teased.

"Ouch," Hotaru and Anna added.

"Guys, just because Natume and I aren't married, that does not mean I don't receive surprises from him. And I think he has no plan of settling down yet. Sometimes, our schedules won't match, even if we want to make it match," Mikan said.

"Well, I feel it's getting near. Five years is a long wait," Hotaru said.

Then the bell rang before they could finish their topic. They fixed their things and together, went outside the school. They all went at different ways.

"Bye!" they all said together, just like they do when it's bed time during their days back at the academy.

* * *

Mikan walked quietly, waited for the cab and looking forward for her date with Natsume. It was an hour trip to reach her condo unit when there's heavy traffic. She arrived at her unit and looked at the clock, "oh my god. Its 7 already? I hat heavy traffic."

When she went inside her room, she saw a box lying on her bed. She opened it and found a baby pink tube dress with pair of shoes that matched the outfit. The brunette then found a note under the dress.

* * *

_**I bought you something. I saw it at a boutique two days ago, and I find it perfect for you. Wear this tonight okay? Can't wait to see you. I love you…**_

_** Natsume**_

* * *

"He bought this for me? Awww. I love him so much," Mikan said to her self and proceeded to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she immediately tried the dress Natsume gave.

_It fits me to a tee._

She put on a light make up just the way Natsume want it. _Should I tie my hair life I used to? _She tried several hair styles and then decided to let her hair down. Mikan put on her shoes, got her purse and put her small make up kit, a handkerchief and her house keys and went to her living room when someone rang the doorbell.

_It must be him…_

Mikan opened the door and found Natsume, looking good as always it his black suit.

"Ready my love?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. You're right on time?" Mikan said as she looked at her wall clock which says it's 8 o'clock.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, sure" she replied as she closed and locked her door.

When they reached the parking area, Natsume surprised her with a bouquet of fresh pink star gazer, her favorite flower.

"Wow. I love these," Mikan said as she sat down inside his car and he did the same.

"Well, a beautiful flower for my beautiful lady," Natsume said as they drove along the road.

"Where will we go anyway?"

"You'll see"

It was a fast ride and they ended up at a restaurant, "We will have dinner here first"

"oh, okay" Mikan replied as they entered the restaurant, sat down and Natsume ordered their meal.

Their dinner was finished, it was a quiet meal. _Something's strange?! Can't he remember that song? And we usually talk when we eat. Why is he so quiet… _

_

* * *

_

Natsume paid for their meal and immediately left the place. He was quiet all the time and Mikan was getting worried. _He was okay when he picked me up, why the silence now? _She thought as she looked outside the window, her facial expression was worried when Natsume looked at her.

_Did I do something?_ He thought as he reached for her hand, she looked at him and smiled at her.

"Where will go?"

"you'll see. It a surprise." Then Natsume stopped and put a blindfold on her eyes.

"Why?"

"So when we get there it's a surprise. You will love it. I promise," he replied as he went out of the car and went to his girl friend's side and guided her to go out side.

"Natsume, is it a long walk?"

He did not answer at first. "Natsume…"

They continued to walk until he motioned her to stop, "we are here." Natsume took off the blindfold.

Mikan was shocked to see the stars shinning brightly and beautifully. "Natsume it wonderful"

"Anything for my wonderful girl"

"why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I knew this place when I was young. I used to go here when I want to be alone"

"if you want to be alone, you don't have to bring me here"

"I want to be alone with you. Besides…"

"besides what?"

"just stay here okay?" he said as he went back to his car and played a music and put something inside his pocket.

"That's the song played when you asked me to be your girlfriend during our high school days. You remember?"

"of course. That's why I played that song. Shall we dance?"

_Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
till you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle _

Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
that I never could keep  
when I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
a little more time  
on you

In all of creation  
all things great and small  
you are the one that surpasses them all  
more precious than  
any diamond or pearl  
they broke the mold  
when you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
just how I ever did without

The warmth of your smile  
the heart of a child  
that's deep inside  
leaves me purified  
Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
that I never could keep  
when I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
a little more time  
on you  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
till you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle

Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
that I never could keep  
when I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
a little more time  
on you

Then Natsume knelt down before her. "That's why I played that song. Mikan Sakura, will you spend your life with me?"

Mikan was shocked, "Natsume… well… yeah…" she said as she smiled at him and he smiled back.

He stood up and kissed her and she kissed him back. They broke the kiss for air, "I love you Mikan, forever…"

"I… I love you too"

It was a perfect night after all. She was his classmate.

She was his assigned partner.

She became his girlfriend.

She was the reason why he changed a lot.

She was his reason for living, his life, his everything.

He wants her to be his Mikan Hyuga.

Soon to be his Mikan Hyuga.

His Mikan Hyuga.

God must have spent a little more time on you…

* * *

**well i hope you like it. please read and review.**


End file.
